1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to grates and grating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a grating assembly which is typically suitable to accommodate both vehicle traffic and pedestrian traffic. Specifically, the invention relates to such a grating assembly configured to provide enhanced see through characteristics to increase the visibility of items below the grating assembly.
2. Background Information
A host of grating assemblies are known in the art, some of which have a suitable strength for supporting vehicle traffic while also being configured to accommodate pedestrian traffic. More particularly, these grating assemblies are configured to accommodate wheelchairs without the risk of having the wheels become stuck between bars of the grate, as well as accommodating walking canes and the spikes of high heeled shoes without presenting a similar problem. An example of such a grating system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,759 granted to Woodson et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. While the Woodson grating system works very well for its purpose, it does have some drawbacks, one of which is the use of welds along its upper surface, which detract from its aesthetic appeal. In addition, the Woodson grating system when used to form an overhead walkway or bridge tends to block a person's line of sight downwardly through the grating as the person walks or otherwise travels over it in a primary direction of travel so that items below the grate are not easily visible. More particularly, the Woodson deep bars or bearing bars are perpendicular to the primary direction of travel and form part of the upper surface of the grating whereby they provide good traction to foot traffic or vehicle traffic but also tend to block the downward view through the grating. The present grating system addresses these and other problems in the art.